Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high-speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes: 1) an optical fiber or optical fibers; 2) a buffer or buffers that surround the fiber or fibers; 3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and 4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel, and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids, etc.).
Fiber optic cable connection systems are used to facilitate connecting and disconnecting fiber optic cables in the field without requiring a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors mounted at the ends of the fiber optic cables, and a fiber optic adaptor for mechanically and optically coupling the fiber optic connectors together. Fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that support the ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. The end faces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. The fiber optic adaptor includes co-axially aligned ports (i.e., receptacles) for receiving the fiber optic connectors that are desired to be interconnected. One example of an existing fiber optic connection system is described at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,579,014; 6,648,520; and 6,899,467.
Fiber optic connection systems have been developed that are hardened and/or ruggedized. Such hardened fiber optic connectors may provide additional strength and/or weather resistance compared to non-hardened fiber optic connection systems. Strength members within cables of such hardened fiber optic connection systems are typically structurally connected to a hardened fiber optic connector. The hardened fiber optic connector may be further structurally connected to a hardened fiber optic adaptor. The hardened fiber optic adaptor may be structurally connected to an enclosure or other fixedly mounted structure. Loads that are applied to the fiber optic cable are, for the most part, transmitted by the strength members to the fiber optic connector and, in turn, transferred to the fiber optic adaptor and, in turn, transferred to a mounting structure of the hardened fiber optic adaptor. Examples of such hardened fiber optic connection systems are illustrated and described at U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,744,286; 7,744,288; 7,762,726; and 7,942,590, which are all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.